emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3687 (15th March 2004)
Plot To celebrate Dawn and Terry’s wedding anniversary, Scott gives Dawn a bottle of Zoe’s champagne. When Terry phones to say he’ll be spending the night in Leeds, Scott cracks open the bubbly. Things spiral out of control when Scott decides a second bottle is in order. When they return to Viv and Bob’s to pick up TJ, Bob is worried to see how close Scott and Dawn are getting. Leaving TJ there they walk back to Dawn's where passions begin to rise. When Dawn tells Scott to stop he becomes angry and Dawn asks him to leave. In the shop Syd, Paul and Chas compare hangovers after a heavy session in The Woolpack. Wanting a quiet life Syd tells Chloe that he’d been out with the lads, but he soon counts the cost when Chloe learns from Danny that he was out with Chas. When Chloe returns from work, after stopping at The Woolpack on the way to confront Chas, they have a real set to and Syd storms out to escape Chloe's whining. This time Chloe follows him up the street and wallops him in front of Paul and Danny. Val has a lot of explaining to do when she pops round to see Danny and tells him that as her ex brother-in–law Rodney is just a friend and their dinner date will just be a bit of fun. When Rodney turns up at the Barn, spruced up in a new suit, Danny realises that Rodney, at least, has other ideas. In The Woolpack that evening Danny can only think the worst when he overhears Diane say that Val is having dinner with a mystery date. When Val and Rodney return from the date, both have had a good time and Rodney thinks he has snared Val, who may have other ideas. Cast Regular cast *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *TJ Woods - Connor Lee (uncredited) *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paul Marsden - Matthew Booth *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby Guest cast None. Locations *Connelton View - Front garden and living room/kitchen *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior and shop floor *Dale View - Living room *Jacobs Fold - Living room/kitchen *Home Farm - Office *The Antique Barn - Office and shop floor *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Hotten Road *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar and beer garden *Café Hope - Upstairs flat (living room/kitchen) Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,604,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes